


Maze

by Cadburytrooper96



Series: Tougher Than Earth, Hotter Than Fire [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang and Zuko being bros, F/M, Fire Lord Zuko, Pregnant Suki, Protective Zuko, Sokka being a perv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadburytrooper96/pseuds/Cadburytrooper96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toph and Zuko get lost in an ice maze during a visit to the Water Tribe. Zuko gets a tad overprotective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maze

* * *

Toph sneezed and Zuko gripped her hand tighter. ‘Mad at me yet?’ He asked as they trudged through the ice and snow. ‘Why should I be?’ Toph asked in a stuffy voice. ‘Because we’re most likely lost in this stupid ice maze and it’s our honeymoon and I’ve ruined it.’ Zuko replied.

Toph chuckled. ‘Nah. Not like you had a choice. We’ll be out of here soon enough.’ Zuko smiled at her optimism and pulled her closer. They’d been married for only two weeks now. Zuko would’ve liked to say that those two weeks had been filled with them basking in the honeymoon glow and tangled up in their bed sheets but he’d be lying.

There had been a ceremony at the Fire Nation which had lasted for three day before they were whisked away to the Northern Water Tribe to participate in the Northern Lights festival. The trip to the Northern Water Tribe had taken two days and they’d been there for four days now. After their departure from the Northern Water Tribe, they were heading to the Earth Kingdom for a little bit of diplomacy before finally heading back home.

They’d barely had a moment to themselves and while Zuko knew it was what was expected of them, he couldn’t help but feel sorry for dragging Toph into his mess. ‘Sorry about all this.’ Zuko said again. Toph frowned. ‘What do you mean?’ She asked.

‘We haven’t had any alone time since we got married.’ Zuko explained. ‘We’re going to be dragged basically everywhere and I just want to apologize in advance.’ Toph snorted. ‘Zuko, I knew what I was getting into when I married you. I knew it’ll be a whirlwind of activities and that’s fine. It’s not going to last forever.’ She said as she lightly caressed his hand. ‘And as for alone time, I think we both know you’ve made up for it. You horny freak.’

Zuko laughed. ‘I’m the freak? Says the person who thought it was okay to give me a hand job in the middle of a meeting.’ Toph’s cheeks coloured. ‘Well you didn’t complain much. Besides it wasn’t that obvious was it?’ She asked.

‘I was sweating in the land of ice and snow.’ Zuko said. ‘Can’t get any more obvious than that.’ Toph laughed. ‘Well we’re newlyweds so I’m pretty sure everyone understands.’ Toph took a miscalculated step on the ice and lost her footing. Thankfully, Zuko had a tight grip on her and he caught her.

‘Let’s get out of here please.’ He said to her and she nodded in agreement.

* * *

Suki sipped her tea and sat down in a cushioned seat. Her hands went to her baby bump and she stroked it. ‘Kicking?’ Katara asked as she sat next to her sister-in-law. Suki shook his head. ‘Sleeping. I think. Not that much movement as compared to yesterday.’ She said.

‘Lucky you.’ Katara said. ‘When I was carrying Bumi I thought I’d never get a moment’s rest. He was always excited.’ She said. Suki smiled. ‘I’m glad this one’s staying put.’ She said. A noise was heard and Katara and Suki looked up.

Sokka sauntered through the door. ‘Feeling better?’ Suki asked as she held up her cup of tea for him. Sokka shook his head and took a sip. ‘Shouldn’t have drunk so much. Why did you let me drink so much?’ He whined. Suki raised a brow. ‘I don’t recall letting you. I do recall you running off with the boys and telling me you’d be responsible.’

Sokka waved her words away. ‘Alright, alright. Just talk a bit quietly.’ He murmured. ‘Where’s the happy couple?’ He asked. Katara shrugged. ‘I think they went for a walk. They sounded like they were interested in the ice maze my students made.’ She said.

Suki’s eyes widened. ‘Really? Toph was interested in a maze?’ She asked in surprise. ‘More likely she was interested in what she and Zuko could get up to in that maze.’ Sokka muttered. Suki chuckled while Katara gave her brother a playful smack on the arm.

‘You know I’m right.’ Sokka insisted as he took another sip of his wife’s tea. ‘We’ll give them some time before going to go look for them. They need it.’ Katara said to them and they nodded.

* * *

Zuko glared at another ice wall. ‘How upset do you think Katara would be if I just melted through this maze?’ He asked. Toph frowned. ‘Very upset and I don’t think the council will be too pleased either. The students made it for the festival.’ Toph said. She coughed and Zuko looked at her. Her nose was red and her skin was looking a bit too pale.

‘You don’t look so good.’ Zuko said to her. He wrapped his arms around her and Toph snuggled into him. ‘I’m fine. Just really cold.’ She said. She shivered and Zuko huffed. ‘Alright, I’m melting through something.’ He said.

Toph shook her head frantically. ‘No. It’ll cause too much trouble. We’re leaving in two days. Let’s leave on a good note please.’ She said. Zuko sighed and looked down at her. ‘Alright. We’ll look for another way.’ He said. Toph smiled in appreciation and Zuko kissed her forehead. ‘Don’t ever say I don’t do things for you.’ He said to her.

‘Never.’ Toph said sarcastically. They turned around and Toph accidently slipped up again. This time, Zuko was too slow and she crashed into the ice. ‘Toph!’ Zuko called out as he rushed to scoop her up. ‘I’m okay.’ She replied as she got up. Zuko helped her on her feet and immediately pain shot through her legs. Her knees buckled and Zuko steadied her.

Toph sneezed again and Zuko had had enough. ‘That’s it. I don’t care what Hakoda has to say, I’m melting our way out of here.’ Toph gave a half-hearted protest as her husband crouched down and she hopped on his back. Zuko pulled his arms under her thighs and adjusted her.

‘How are you going to melt it if you’re carrying me with your hands?’ Toph asked. ‘My mouth.’ Zuko replied before taking in a deep breath and blasting a stream of fire out of his mouth. Toph jumped in surprise as the sudden gush of heat and Zuko smiled.

He’d gotten through two walls of ice and he hitched Toph up. ‘I didn’t know you could do that.’ Toph said as Zuko trudged through slush. ‘Aang and I have been working on it. Loads of things I can do with my mouth that you don’t know about.’ He said with a smirk. Toph could hear the snark in his voice and she gently tugged on his hair.

‘Tease.’ She whispered. Zuko chuckled and continued to trudge through the snow.

* * *

Aang kissed Katara on the cheek as he came in through the door. ‘Good meditation session?’ She asked. He nodded. ‘Breakfast’s in the living room. I can heat it up for you if you like.’ She said as she got up. Aang shook his head.

‘It’s okay. I’ve got it.’ He said with a smile. ‘Hey shouldn’t we go look for the love birds?’ Sokka called from the living room, amidst the excited giggles of her children.

Aang looked back at Katara. ‘Where are they?’ He asked. ‘They went to see the ice maze.’ She replied. ‘For how long?’ Aang asked. Katara shrugged. ‘They woke up early.’ Aang raised a brow. ‘Toph can’t see and Zuko gets lost in his own palace.’ He said. He and Katara locked eyes before they both stood up and Katara grabbed her coat.

‘We don’t need a search party do we?’ She asked as she pulled it on.

‘No you don't.’

Aang and Katara turned to see Zuko coming in with Toph on his back. ‘Katara I’m so sorry. I melted through the maze.’ Zuko said as he gently lowered his wife to the ground. He steadied her on her feet and Katara frowned.

‘What happened to your leg?’ She asked. ‘I think I sprained it a bit. It’s really nothing.’ Toph said. Katara eased her into a chair and put her leg up. ‘Doesn’t look too bad.’ She murmured. ‘That’s because it’s not.’ Toph said pointedly.

‘You two finally got out.’ Sokka said as he came out with Bumi on his hip. Zuko bopped Bumi on the cheek with a smile and the little boy giggled. ‘Yes. Melted half of the maze though.’ Zuko replied. Sokka’s eyes widened impressively.

‘Half of the maze. The Northern weather really does things for you twos libido doesn’t it?’ Sokka said with a smirk. Toph chuckled and Zuko gave Sokka a playful glare. ‘Not in front of Bumi!’ Katara scolded. Sokka ignored his sister.

Katara bent a stream of water out of a pot and applied it to Toph’s ankle. ‘The maze. I could…pay or something.’ Zuko started but Aang waved him away. ‘Katara and I would fix it. It’s been a while since we had any fun.’ He said with a coy smile to the water bender.

‘Oh eww.’ Sokka said with distaste as he turned around and walked back into the living room. ‘Oh it’s okay when you do it!’ Katara called to him. Katara finished healing Toph’s ankle and lowered it to the ground. ‘Try not to put too much pressure on it.’ She said and Toph nodded.

‘How did you melt through?’ Aang asked as Zuko pulled Toph up. ‘Breath of fire.’ Zuko said. ‘Really? Awesome.’ Aang said as the two high fived each other. Katara and Toph shook their heads at their husbands’ antics.

* * *

Zuko spooned Toph as they lay in their beds. Cool air surrounded them and Toph burrowed closer to her husband. ‘I can’t wait to leave.’ Toph murmured. ‘Don’t get me wrong. I love being here with everyone but the cold is driving me insane.’

Zuko smiled. ‘I agree. Although it’s been nice seeing the effects of ice on you.’ Toph blushed. ‘I never knew you could do things like that with frozen water.’  She murmured. Zuko chuckled and kissed her neck. ‘Glad to teach you a few things.’ He whispered.

Toph smiled. ‘I still think we should’ve tried to find a way out of the maze instead of you just blasting away at it.’ She said. ‘You were hurt. I wasn’t going to spend one more moment in there.’ Zuko replied. ‘Besides Aang and Katara want to build it back.’

‘I feel bad about them doing it.’ Toph whispered. Zuko scoffed. ‘Did you hear Aang’s voice when he said he and Katara would do it?’ He asked. ‘Sounded like they’d do much more than fix the maze.’ Toph giggled. ‘Not surprised there. Still you shouldn’t have. It could’ve caused a huge scene.’ She said.

Zuko frowned. ‘Toph, I don’t care about diplomacy.’ He said in a serious voice. ‘I would burn the entire Fire Nation down if it meant keeping you safe. You mean more to me than any diplomatic nonsense.’ Toph turned around. ‘You mean that?’ She whispered.

‘Every word.’ Zuko said back. Toph pulled him in for a kiss and he returned it. ‘And my mother said I was just a trophy to you.’ She said with scorn. Zuko laughed. ‘She said that?’ He asked. Toph nodded. ‘That man isn’t going to see you as anything other than an Earth Kingdom conquest.’ Toph said, mimicking her mother.

Zuko pulled his wife in closer. ‘Well we all know which BeiFong’s not getting any gifts from me this coming Earth Kingdom festival.’ He said. Toph giggled. ‘Don’t pay her any attention.’ She said. Zuko shook his head. ‘Of course not. You’re my greatest treasure.’ Toph beamed at him and Zuko kissed the top of her head.

* * *

Sokka smiled as he felt his child kick in Suki’s womb. ‘I hope it’s a girl.’ He said. Suki’s brows furrowed. ‘A girl? Thought you’d want a boy to continue the line of chiefs.’ She said. Sokka shook his head. ‘I want a girl. Boys always grow up too fast but a girl will be your baby forever.’ He said.

Suki shoved him playfully. ‘Selfish.’ She scolded. Sokka stuck out his tongue at her. ‘And proud.’ He replied. Suki readjusted till she was in his arms and she sighed. ‘I worry about Zuko and Toph.’ She said. Sokka frowned.

‘Why?’ He asked. ‘The travelling.’ Suki replied. ‘A honeymoon is supposed to be the couple getting to know each other. It’s not just the sex. It’s the time you spend to know each other on a deeper level.’ She said.

‘You don’t have to worry about them, Su.’ Sokka said with a smile. ‘They’ll be fine. I poke fun at them a lot but I know their marriage is strong. Zuko loves her more than air and Toph would do anything for him. It’s almost scary.’ Suki shoved him.

‘Like you aren’t the same.’ She said. Sokka had the decency to blush. ‘Don’t worry about them.’ He said. ‘If you want to give them any advice, tell them to slow down with the love making unless they want to be in our position.’ Suki chuckled.

‘Yeah I will.’ She said. Sokka leaned forward to kiss her cheek. ‘You’re a good woman, Suki.’ He murmured to her. She smiled. ‘And you’re a good man.’ She replied. Sokka kissed her and they cuddled in bed.

‘While you’re at it, you might as well ask them for some moves because they seem to be-‘ Sokka didn’t get to finish his sentence because Suki smacked him with a pillow. ‘You’re incorrigible.’ She said as he laughed. ‘And you love me.’ Sokka replied. Suki shook her head. ‘Luckily for you.’ She shot back. She snuggled back into his arms and the duo soon fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Breath of fire: Basically breathing a stream of fire from your mouth. In this fic, Aang and Zuko have been practicing at it for a while.


End file.
